


Газировка

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вообще, в отеле «Трансильвания» царила демократия. Дракула не запрещал своему зятю заниматься тем, чем он хочет. Не запрещал вводить в замке новые технологии. Не запрещал выдумывать новые услуги.Лишь одно вампир строго-настрого запретил — пить газировку.
Kudos: 2





	Газировка

Дракула нахмурился, глядя на зятя. Джонатан сидел в гостиной, в одном из двух пузатых кресел, обитых красным бархатом, и пил. В общем-то, весьма безобидная сцена, если, конечно, не учитывать, что он пил.  
Вообще, в отеле «Трансильвания» царила демократия. Дракула не запрещал своему зятю заниматься тем, чем он хочет. Не запрещал вводить в замке новые технологии. Не запрещал выдумывать новые услуги.  
Лишь одно вампир строго-настрого запретил — пить газировку.  
Почему, спросите вы? Всё было элементарно просто. Граф очень дорожил кровью своего рода и просто не мог позволить, чтобы гены его будущего внука, который, несомненно, будет, были отравлены этим «ядом». Поэтому, чтобы оградить будущее рода Дракулы, он лишил Джонатана газированной воды, бургеров, прочих полуфабрикатов.  
И вот сегодня, в этот тихий спокойный вечер, юноша бесцеремонно нарушил установленные правила!  
— И что это означает? — Дракула, нахмурившись, вплыл в комнату, хмуро глядя на рыжика.  
Джонатан обернулся.  
— О, Драк! Вы как раз вовремя. Идите сюда, тут «Смешариков» крутят.  
— Я же говорил тебе не пить эту дрянь!  
Джонатан удивлённо посмотрел на нахмуренного вампира. Потом, словно вспомнив о чём-то, хлопнул себя по лбу:  
— Ох, точно! Но ведь сегодня можно — такой день…  
— Какой?  
— А вы не знали? Сегодня день газировки!  
— И такой существует? — уже без недовольства, а с любопытством уточнил Дракула.  
Праздновать праздники (да, каламбур) — это граф понимал и всячески приветствовал. И хотя он не был доволен тем, что Джонни портит свое здоровье, запретить в этот день питьё газировки — почти святотатство.  
Поняв это, Дракула обречённо закрыл глаза и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.  
Этот раунд человек выиграл.


End file.
